1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retaining walls and, more specifically, to an elongated panel for constructing a corrugated sheet paneling retaining wall having extending male and female connector channels local to its sides and extending its length that interlock in an asymmetrical plurality to form said retaining wall having an additional channel extending vertically and central to each individual panel whereby an optional stiffening strip may be inserted having an optional reflective element utilized for the strengthening and enhanced visibility of a final retaining wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other sea wall retaining panels device designed for similar purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,393 issued to Yeates et al. on Sep. 5, 1995. Another patent was issued to Irvine et al. on Mar. 7, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,155 and another U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,667 was issued to Burt et al. on Jun. 10, 2003.